1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a vehicle control system, a vehicle control method, and a vehicle control program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, research is progressing into technology for automatically controlling at least one out of acceleration/deceleration or steering of a vehicle such that the vehicle travels along a route to a destination (referred to as “automated driving” hereafter). In relation thereto, an information display device is known that determines an automated driving level based on a system state of an autonomously driven vehicle, and that is provided with a display control unit that simultaneously displays on a display unit an image of an operation section of the vehicle and an image of a portion of the operation section to be operated by a person, in accordance with the automated driving level (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2015-182624).
However, in the related technology, switching to each driving mode in automated driving has been performed automatically at timings established by preset switching conditions, such that it was possible for conditions to arise such as conditions in which preparations have not been made at the vehicle occupant side.